Travesía romantica
by Lollyfan33
Summary: El destino los había puesto en el mismo barco, aceptar sus sentimientos sería un viaje mas complejo. (ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon)
1. La ladrona y los piratas

**_Quiero dedicar esta historia a FalknerZero quien fue pilar de mi inspiración para unirme a la comunidad de escritores_**

_

Nami había perdido la cuenta de cuantos barcos pirata había abordado en los últimos años. Algunas veces eran visitas rápidas y furtivas para asaltar la cámara del tesoro y en otras ocasiones su estancia se prolongaba durante días tratando de ganar la confianza de sus víctimas y usualmente retarlos a un concurso de bebida para así hacerse con el botín. Estos asaltos siempre eran los más fructíferos pero también los más arriesgados.

Si, definitivamente Nami no podía recordar ya en cuantos barcos había estado, pero sin duda siempre recordaría cuando abordó una pequeña embarcación y al par de piratas que la comandaban.

Luffy y Zoro sin duda eran los piratas más extraños que había conocido, navegando sin rumbo, sin tesoros, y viajando en lo que más bien parecía un bote, en definitiva pertenecían a la categoría de personas con las que nunca haría una alianza, y sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma embarcandose con ellos. Quizá en ese momento no lo habría admitido pero desde el primer momento sintió que podía confiar en ellos y más aún cuando vio al capitán peleando por aquel pueblo de desconocidos donde sentimiento se agitó ahogadamente en su pecho.

Definitivamente eran unos tipos muy extraños.

En los siguientes días se encontró así misma actuando como una persona totalmente diferente. Mientras antes habría estado atenta a cualquier señal de desconfianza o peligro por parte de los piratas, ahora estaba riendo y jugando con ellos. En lugar de cuidarse de cualquier mirada lasciva, llegaba a quedarse irremediable y profundamente dormida. Mas sorprendente aun, una vez llegando a Villa Syrup terminó luchando a muerte en una pelea de la cual habría escapado en cualquier otro momento.

Sin duda estar con ellos era diferente a cualquier otra cosa.

Es por eso que Nami decidió huir de ellos, sabía que si permanecía más tiempo en la tripulación sería incapaz de regresar a su aldea. Sabía que la gente que amaba estaba en peligro por sus sentimientos.

_

 ** _Bien, acá tienen el un corto prologo de mi historia._**

 ** _Durante este tiempo me di cuenta de lo realmente pesado que fue puede ser escribir, sin embargo procurare actualizar constantemente._**

 ** _Quiero hacer una mencion especial a Jafar2000 cuyo trabajo también ha inspirado algunas de la ideas que tengo en mente._**

 ** _A la gente que lea esto un agradeciminto y una disculpa, nunca he publicado nada y la version para celular es un dolor de cabeza así que quizá mi documento no este muy adecuado._**

 ** _En fin, lamento ser tan extensa en esto, si tienen quejas criticas o sugerencias agradeceria mucho su review._**


	2. Un vistazo a sombrero de paja

Monkey D. Luffy, dirían algunos es un tipo bastante simple. Glotón, enérgico, confiado, son las palabras que todos usarían para describirlo de ser necesario. Mencionar su fuerza, su lealtad, incluso aquella actitud distraída es sólo posible para sus nakamas y en algunos casos sus más feroces rivales.

Pese a lo que pueda aparentar, el capitán es un poco más complejo de lo que la mayoría piensa. Algunas veces ha sorprendido a quienes lo rodean, por sus decisiones, sus planes, su reflexión, e incluso su instinto.

El mismo instinto que lo llevo a confiar en la ladrona de piratas.

Dando un vistazo al pasado, Luffy no dudo de Nami ni un segundo. Cuando ella afirmó ser "la mejor navegante del mundo" terminó firmemente convencido de que ella viajaría con ellos. Luffy ya había decidido que serían nakamas.

Conforme las semanas pasaban, el capitán que todos tacharían de distraído estaba más y más seguro de que la navegante se iría de ahí en cualquier momento. Después de todo había juntado sutilmente las palabras que iba soltando aquella mujer que decía odiar a los piratas.

Cosas parecidas a:

 _"Los piratas se roban todo lo que más amas"_

Frases como:

 _"Son piratas, claro que lo hacian todo mal"_

Y lo más importante quizá:

" _Los piratas asesinaron a alguien importante para mi_ "

A mitad de la era pirata, era usual encontrar gente en la misma situación, sin embargo, Nami parecía un caso excepcional, pues ¿Como alguien fuerte y talentosa seguía atada al East Blue navegando sola? Sin duda un prodigio como ella lo habría hecho bien en la marina, o se habría embarcado en una nave mercante para hacer fortuna. En cambio Nami parecía dar vueltas en lo que todos dicen es el mar más débil de todos ( y sin duda el más pobre también).

No, Luffy desde el principio sabía que Nami aún guardaba algo importante, algo que sin duda no quería contar y francamente no hacía falta indagar en ello. Simplemente le bastaba mirarla de reojo para estar más y más seguro de sé iría, pues en los momentos más animados del día cuando todos parecían divertirse Nami dejaba escapar, una mueca extraña, una mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza y pena. Como si mentalmente se disculpara por pasarla tan bien mientras su deber era estar en otro lado.

El capitán de los Muguiwara estaba tan seguro de lo que ocurría, que no se molestó con Nami cuando escapó con todos los tesoros, ni siquiera por llevarse al Going Merry. Luffy definitivamente no se iba a preocupar por ello, después de todo ella era su navegante.

Por eso cuando al fin llegó a Cocoyashi y la hermana de Nami se acercó a ellos para revelar el pasado de la pelirroja, Luffy se negó a escuchar. No quería oír nada que Nami no quisiera contarle. Después de todo, ya sabía lo más importante, que su navegante estaba a salvo y que aquel tipo, Arlong, era la causa de su huida. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco.

Sin embargo nada lo preparo para la visión de Nami apuñalandose repetidamente en el brazo.

Si tuviera que mencionar un momento en el que más cabreado se encontraba, sin duda sería ese pues desde el momento en que ella le dirigió su mirada llorosa y pidió ayuda, Arlong ya había perdido toda posibilidad de victoria.

Luffy no perdonaría a cualquiera que hiciera llorar a Nami.

Es por eso que después de deshacer el cuarto de navegación, de derrotar a la tripulación gyojin y tras destruir Arlong Park, Luffy se alzó enfrente de todos y gritó:

"!Nami, tu eres mi nakama!"

_

 **Lo sé, es un capitulo corto y algo introductorio, prometo que el siguente será más largo.**

 **Quiero expresar un profundo agradecimiento a FalknerZero y Luffy Ketchum por sus reviwes, honestamente me sentí muy motivada.**

 **Si tienen quejas o sugerencias siempre estare atenta.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**


	3. La mirada de un padre

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, tambíen a quienes siguen la historia y la han marcado en favoritos**

_

La noche caía sobre la Villa Cocoyashi, y una fiesta sin fin daba comienzo.

Nadie podría culpar a ningún habitante del la isla de reír hasta el cansancio, bailar sin parar y celebrar como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de todo, por fin habían recuperado su libertad y los sueños que ya creían extintos.

Además era difícil no dejarse llevar por aquel grupo de piratas tan alocados.

Pese a su celebración, cada una de aquellas personas tenían un leve resentimiento, después de todo, la pequeña Nami partiría al mar en un viaje del que quizá no volvieran a verla.

Incluso si había sido por una noble causa, todos sé sentían apenados por como habían apartado a Nami del pueblo y la habían dejado a merced de esos gyojin. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones todos y cada uno de ellos sentían la culpa de dejar sola a aquella niña que en "secreto" luchaba por todos ellos.

Y sin duda nadie sentía una culpa mayor a la de Genzo.

Nami y Nojiko eran sin duda las hijas que nunca había tenido, y la responsabilidad que tenía con ellas era aún mayor desde la muerte de Bellemere. Si bien la relación con ellas no podía más que tacharse de inusual todo se había ido al traste desde la llegada de Arlong al pueblo.

Cuando Nami regresó a la isla y llorando mostró un enorme fajo de billetes junto a la marca de los piratas de Arlong en su brazo, Genzo (y ningún otro habitante) fue tan tonto para creer en la traición de Nami. Sin embargo hizo mella en sus sentimientos para decir:

"¡Vete de aquí Nami! ¡No te atrevas a poner un pie en este pueblo nunca más!"

Cada palabra dolió más que los cortes que ahora adornaban su cuerpo. Y eso sólo fue el comienzo de los años más dolorosos de su vida pues ¿Podía existir algo peor que negar a su propia hija? Incluso a sabiendas de que Nami recurría a Nojiko, Genzo, muy en el fondo sabía que su pequeña ladrona estaba realmente sola.

Siempre que Nami salía de la isla, Genzo visitaba a Nojiko y le pedía que relatara todos los pormenores de los viajes de su hermana menor. Si bien no podía hacer mucho consideraba una especie de penitencia preocuparse por cada uno de los pormenores que Nami pudiera experimentar, celebrar sus éxitos en secreto y brindar junto con Nojiko para que regresara a salvo de su próxima travesía.

Charlar con Nojiko era otra manera de conocer a Nami a pesar de la distancia. Saber en que tipo de mujer valiente se estaba convirtiendo aquella bebé que Bellemere rescató en la guerra. Y otro motivo de culpa para Gen-san era saber que Nami no podía tener una vida normal.

Incluso en un pueblo asediado por piratas, la vida transcurría de manera común, la gente iba al mercado, algunos envejecían, otros nacían, hasta Nojiko había tenido un par de pretendientes (a los que Genzo se encargó de amenazar apropiadamente si es que intentaban salir con su muchachita). En cambio Nami saltaba de un pueblo hostil a un barco pirata constantemente, sus viajes le habían impedido trabar cualquier tipo de amistad y mucho menos conocer a algún chico del cual enamorarse. Por eso Genzo no se sorprendió (no sin cierta molestia) al atrapar a Nami un poco soñadora mirando al chico de cabello negro y posteriormente agitando la cabeza como si quisiera dejar de pensar en ello.

Después de todo tarde o temprano algo así tenía que suceder.

Al menos podía agradecer que no fuera al tipo con ojos de asesino, ni al rubio que estaba ligando con diez chicas a la vez en ese momento, mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Abrumado por su descubrimiento, decidió apartarse de la fiesta. Ese asunto sin duda era algo de lo que Bellemere tenía que enterarse. Ya se encargaría de amenazar al muchacho más tarde.

Fue toda una sorpresa que el chico llegara a donde estaba apenas unos minutos después.

-¡Melones con jamón fresco!...¿huh...? Aquí no hay comida. Volveré

-!Espera chico!- gritó Gen-san. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Una tumba?-preguntó el capitán-¿Alguien murió o algo por el estilo?

-Así es...hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien, entonces. Que descanse en pez ¿huh...? Qué encuentre el pez ... Que descanse en res... Huh...

-Descanse en paz- dijo Genzo algo exasperado ¿de verdad su Nami quería a este chico?

-Si, eso- dijo Luffy bastante contento.

-Oye chico...-dijo usando su tono más serio-Nami viajará de ahora en adelante en tu barco, y será pirata. Sin duda va a ser un viaje muy peligroso. Así que si haces algo que le borre la sonrisa de la cara...¡Te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para matarte

-Bueno, yo nunca haría algo así...

-¿¡Me haz entendido!?- gritó Gen-san

-Entendido- contestó Luffy un poco aterrado ¿De qué iba el viejo? Al parecer eso era todo, pues se dio la vuelta al sepulcro y no volvió a mirarlo así que regresó a la fiesta en busca de aquellos melones.

En realidad Genzo estaba ocultando su sonrisa, si aquel joven había destruido Arlong Park por Namí, podía darle un poco de crédito. Sin embargo no estaba de más recordarle su acuerdo. Por eso antes de que el Going Merry dejara el puerto no pudo evitar gritar frente a todos.

"¡Oye chico! ¡No olvides nuestra promesa!"

Tal vez se había a ablandado con los años, pero sentía que podía confiar en sombrero de paja.

_

 **¡Yey!**

 **Acá tienen el tercer capitulo, creo que es algo más largo ¿es más largo? aunque demoré un poco más de lo deseado por cuestiones técnicas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Luffy Ketchum, Falkner Zero y Jafar2000 por sus comentarios, aún tengo nervios de principiante y saber que les gusta mi historia me hace sentir muy feliz.**

 **El siguiente capitulo será mucho más largo y meloso, quedan advertidos.**

 **Nos vemos a la proxima.**


End file.
